scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell's family
Maxwell has a twin sister, parents and 40 other siblings. (shown in the image to the right.) There are 44 members of Maxwell's family altogether. Important Members Maxwell Main article: Maxwell Maxwell (pictured to the right) is the main character. He is featured in all of the Scribblenauts titles. Lily Main article: Lily Lily (pictured in the image to the right) is Maxwell's twin sister. In the photo below, you can see that Lily bears a strong resemblance between her mother and Maxwell. Maxwell and Lily have a close relationship. She also narrates the story as well. Parents ''Main article here: ''Edgar and Julie Maxwell's parents were also adventurers, before they settled down and had kids. Each child was given a magical item that Maxwell's parents had gotten from their travels. Edgar is pictured to the right of Lily, and Julie is pictured to the left of Maxwell. List of Brothers #Artie (Found in The Virgule Gallery) #Bruiser (Found in Payper N. Penitentiary) #Bubbles (Found in Alliteration Abyss) #Buzz (Found in Kana Craters) #Chase (Found in Abjad Dunes) #Chilly (Found in Abian Sea Front) #Clark (Found in Capital City) #Dale (Found in Tilde Reef) #Duce (Found in Hyphen Heights) #Flurry (Found in Pilcrow Peaks) #Flux (Found in Hyphen Heights) #Glum (Found in Alliteration Abyss) #Gorge (Found in The Under Line) #Guy (Found in Ampersand Beach) #Hector (Found in Underscore Mine) #Jack (Found in The Metaforest) #Kenpo (Found in St. Asterisk) #Larp (Found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Leon (Found in Vowelcano) #Ludwig (Found in Palindromeda) #Edwin (Obviously found in Edwin's Farm) #Milo (Found in the Camelcase Oasis) #Mix (Found in Grave Manor) #Moury (Found in Storybook Keep) #Mox (Found in Grave Manor) #Patches (Found in the Metaforest) #Poindexter (Found in Inkwell High) #Razer (Found in Majuscle Grotto) #Rex (Found in The Saurus Park) #Scratch (Found in Bullet Point Bayou) #Serenity (Found in The Metaforest) #Shadow (Found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Stunt (Found in Payper Plains) #Tanc (Found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tempo (Found in Capital City Runoff) #Tiberius (Found in Tomb of Onomatopeia) #Tiny (Found in Ampersand Beach) #Tony (Found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tots (Found in Storybook Keep) #Yarrr (Found in The Listy Colon) Trivia *Edgar, Julie, and Lily can be spawned using The @ Method, Cloning Machine or Teleporter . *Brothers are available only in Scribblenauts Unlimited *Edgar and Julie had 42 children, which coincidentally happens to be the meaning of life. *All of Maxwell's brothers can be made. *Mix and Mox are the only brothers that you unlock at the same time. *Most of the family has starites on their clothes *Most areas have 1 or 2 of Maxwell's brothers, so they are easy to find! *You can unlock Lily by getting 60 starites. ( only in Scribblenauts unlimited ) *Also available as avatars in Scribblenauts unlimited are Edgar and Julie. You get them by getting every starite in the game. *Maxwell, along with the rest of his family, are the only human characters in the game that have mouths. Citations 1 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=477879612225212&id=131788223501021 Gallery Artie2.png|Description|link=Link Tempo.png|Tempo, one of Maxwell's many brothers. Flux.png|Flux, another one of Maxwell's brothers. Tots.png|Tots, Maxwell's youngest brother. Yarrr.png|Maxwell's brother, Yarr. Buzz.png|Buzz, Maxwell's brother with a astronaut job Chase2.png|Chase, Maxwell's brother and explorer. Gorge.png|Maxwell's chubby brother, Gorge. Ludwig.png|Ludwig, Maxwell's brother referencing Ludwig van Beethoven. Shadow.png|Shadow, the ninja brother of Maxwell. Stunt.png|Stunt is Maxwell's stuntman brother. Patches.png|Patches is one of Maxwell's younger brothers. He seems to be a boy scout. Rex.png|Rex is Maxwell's wolf hunting brother. Tiny.png|Tiny is Maxwell's bodybuilder brother. Larp.png|Larp is Maxwell's elf brother. Tony.png|Tony is Maxwell's cowboy brother. Glum2.png|Glum, maxwell's emo brother. Jack.jpg|Jack, Maxwell's lumberjack brother. Hector.png|Hector, Maxwell's chef brother. Poindexter.png|Poindexter, Maxwell's nerd brother. Duce.png|Duce is maxwell's bully brother. Kenpo.png|Kenpo is maxwell's brother that studies martial arts. Chilly1.png|Chilly, maxwell's brother. Artie2.png|Artie, Maxwell's artist brother. Edwin.png|Edwin, Maxwell's farmer brother. Leon2.jpg|Leon, Maxwell's gothic brother. Flurry.png|Flurry, maxwell's brother. Bubbles2.png|Maxwell's scuba diving brother. Clark.png|Maxwell's superhero brother. Milofixed.png|milo Maxwell's adventurer brother Serenity.png|Maxwells brother. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Maxwell's Family